Garo
'''Garo '''is a mysterious demon enigma who started out his eternal life as a generic, simple and splendidly weak prinny, doomed to walk all the cosmos under the abuse and authority of those higher than him But there was something different about Garo, something dangerous, something left unchecked. And because of this, garo became a genetic anomaly who slowly evolved into a being with power far beyond his designation, easily becoming the strongest of the prinny and obtaining the title of an accomplished warrior. Through years of extended combat and training, Garo eventually became quite capable of quite easily felling overlords class demons, and his power only continues to climb. Among the large roster of distinctions he has attributed to his name, he is known as the god of the prinny, the prinny messiah, and emperor of the prinny species, due to his goal of liberating all those of the prinny species under the juridstiction of others throughout the cosmos and conquering all existence in the name of the prinny, looks like a dangerous possibility due to his continued feats of killing powerful overlords. Appearance Garo originally took on the form of a generic prinny, a human soul sewn into the body of a penguin with numerous slight demonic features. However, over an extended period of time, Garo's physical appearance began to change and shift dramatically, transforming him into a being almost entire unrelated to that of a prinny. He became taller, more muscular, slimmer and more defined, and it seemed that with each passing battle, each mission completed, and each victory gained, garo's entire body would evolve slightly. His limbs elongated, and the penguin exterior of his body sundered and gave way to a humanoid being beneath. Now, Garo takes on the form of a perfectly human sized demon, standing a proud six feet three inches tall, wearing his previous prinny like a superhero costume. Though the unmistakable features of a prinny are on his attire, albeit they have been heavily warped and changed to becoming extremely intimidating and demonic, it is clear in his physical appearance that garo was indeed, at one point in his life a prinny. Personality Garo is an extremely violent, destructive, dangerous and utterly remorseless murderer, with a deep and intense hatred for all overlords in existence, due to the way he and his fellow prinny have been treated by higher demons. He is extremely antisocial and prone to violence at all times, and it would not be a stretch at all to call him a battle junkie. He is extremely proud, confident, and arrogant in his own abilities, naturally, given the fact that he is the first prinny in existence to not only obtain power above his races limitations, but is also the first prinny to become strong enough to slay multiple overlords. Though hateful, garo loves a challenge, and is excited by the idea of someone who can push the limits of his enormous power which slays overlords and the like with relative ease. He is solely devoted to his own power, and is obsessed with becoming stronger and more powerful, and because of this he is always eeeking out new ways to unlock greater heights of his own potential. Training and fighting are the only things that he cares about aside from the liberation of prinny kind. Relationships Background Synopsis Possessions Powers & Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Prinny Category:Protagonists Category:Conquerors Category:Overlords Category:Demons